dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin vs Pit
Robin vs Pit is Peep4Life's two hundred and fifty-ninth DBX! Description Season 18 Episode 4! Fire Emblem vs Kid Icarus! They both use magic and elements to deadly effect, but which one wins a battle to the death? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Pit descended down to the ground outside of a castle. Before him stood a man in a robe, holding a tome open. "We've been expecting you, angel." Robin said, slamming the tome shut. "Oh. Uhh, sorry I'm late!" Pit said, scratching the back of his head. Robin then quickly summoned his sword. "It's my duty to keep you and the Centurions back!" he warned. Pit jumped back, startled. "Whoah! Chill out! I'm only here to help." the angel pleaded. Robin wouldn't back down. "Like the Centurions 'helped' destroy this old town years ago?" he asked. He then slashed at Pit, who drew his bow in defense. "Sir, please. You've got this all- WHOAH!" Here we go! Pit yelped as he dodged a short range Thunder. He then began firing arrows in response, while Robin destroyed them with slashes and backed away from the angel. He then fired another Thunder, which caught the advancing Pit in the chest. "Man... Some power." he admitted. He then leaped up with a Fire Card in tow. "But if I was able to defeat Phosphora, I will certainly beat you!" he vowed, as the orbiting flames singed Robin's robes. The magic swordsman retreated for the time being, responding with more Thunder attacks at varied strengths. He then suddenly called on a new move which Pit was unprepared for. "Elwind!" Robin cried, leaping up and delivering magical attacks from above. Pit rolled back to avoid the impact, but Robin landed right behind him and slashed across the angel's back. Pit cried out in pain, but his Fire Card was still able to deal damage to Robin, preventing any more of a follow up. Pit was the next to attack, driving an Upperdash Arm into Robin's stomach. The tome wielder flew back, crashing back first against a nearby catapult. Robin seized the armed rock from the weapon, and telekinetically hurled it at Pit. "Nice try!" Pit said, using his Guardian Orbitars to rebound the rock towards Robin. Robin responded with a smile. "Thoron!" he ordered, slicing through the rock with an almighty electric attack. Pit yelped in pain as the shot cut through his stomach. He dropped to his hands and knees, panting, before consuming a Drink of the Gods. "I'm back in the-EUUGH!" Pit's celebrations were savagely cut short by Robin's Nosferatu. Pit began to feel his health sap away, but the angel was determined to battle through it. "Here... you go..." he grumbled, dropping an X-Bomb. The flames shot out, blasting Robin away and buying Pit time. He equipped a set of Tiger Claws and rushed to slice up Robin. He scored several deep cuts, drawing blood on the face and chest of the tome user. Robin cried out, before Pit kicked him in the stomach and drove him by a weathered cannon. Pit armed himself with Auto Reticle, and then equipped a Dark Pit staff. "Sniping's not really my thing." he confessed, before taking aim. "But you're much too difficult up close!" he then fired several shots, which Robin parried away with his sword. He then fired another Thoron, which Pit was able to avoid again, but Robin this time had a follow up. "Arcfire!" Robin said, dropping a shot of fire on the grounded angel. Pit felt the effects, but powered through, using Guardian Orbitars to his advantage. Robin drove his sword down, but Pit met him with his bow. The two stood off for a moment, before Pit broke his bow into two blades. He delivered multiple slashes and cuts across Robin's already wounded body. Pit carried on driving forward though, and drove one blade at the leg of his magic foe. That was when a damn near disaster struck. Robin leapfrogged the attack and delivered an Elwind to his foe. As Pit regained composure, Robin seized him with magic once more. "Nosferatu!" he declared, as he began draining Pit. "No..." Pit complained, as he began to sag and slump. He fell to one knee, and Robin refused to let up; he continued to drain him, as a dark cloud engulfed Pit. Which then suddenly began to glow bright, and Robin was now the one suffering from a magic attack. Pit had managed to activate Heavenly Light, which had set its attack sights on Robin. The tome wielder staggered backwards as Pit stood back to a vertical base. The light still nipped Robin's skin, and Pit was able to relaunch his attack. Robin blocked with a desperate swing, but Pit kicked him back several feet. As Robin went for Thoron again, Pit rolled beneath the attack and prepared his bow. "Never done this before... Sure hope it works!" Pit said to himself, before throwing his bow like a deathtrap of a frisbee, which caught Robin in the chest before he could block. The attack drove Robin against a wooden column, pinning him and repelling any magic attack he could launch. Pit wasted no more time. With his Upperdash Arm equipped, Pit raced in and uppercut Robin's trapped body, splitting it in two and sending bloodied chunks of the magic wielder across the battlefield. Pit grabbed all his weapons again and looked up to the heavens. "The battle's over, Lady Palutena but I gotta know." "Know what, Pit?" she asked, looking down on her loyal servant. "Well. What can we do to get the humans to trust us again?" he asked, looking back at Robin's remains. "He still holds a grudge from the Chaos Kin's actions." Palutena looked at Pit, before looking to a side. "I'm afraid... I don't know yet, Pit. We have to keep our faith in them, even if they lost their faith in us." Pit then found himself surrounded by light energy as he was brought back to the heavens. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Pit!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Angel themed DBXs Category:Fire Duel Category:Fire vs Electricity themed DBXs Category:Electricity vs Ice themed DBXs Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:Lightning Duel Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights